At the present time, containers for small marine life generally consist of a container within a container. The inner container has holes in it so that it can be moved up and down from time to time to help aerate the water. These buckets work fairly well with some fresh water minnows keeping them alive for a short time. However, they do not work well for some other specimens. In some cases, small aquarium pumps are used to aerate the water for shrimp when electric power is available at 110 volts. It may also be possible to buy small aquarium pumps which operate off of 6 volt or 12 volt batteries, but if so, they are expensive and hard to find.
In the device disclosed here, no electrical power is required, and the container may be carried anywhere it is desirable to use the marine life. Moreover, all forms of small marine specimens may be kept alive, including shrimp over long periods of time (days) without constant attention. Thus this present invention overcomes the disadvantages of the prior known containers.